La série des ing
by Shangreela
Summary: Suite de vignettes consacrées aux points de vue de différents personnages lors de la capture d'un membre de l'expédition. Rating pour la première vignette.
1. Not speaking

Auteur : _Lyly_[u]

Fandom : SG-A

Bêta-lectrice : Ariani Lee, mon adorable. Ce ne serait même pas lisible sans elle, remerciez-la

* * *

La pièce était très vide.

Un petit espace entouré de murs nus, une porte verrouillée.

Une chaise, une table,

Il savait comment ça allait se passer. Il avait de l'expérience, maintenant.

une carafe d'eau,

0n allait venir le chercher. 0n allait le bousculer, le molester.

une coupe de fruits.

0n allait le torturer.

Et il allait parler. Parce qu'il parlait tout le temps,_ toujours_.

Il y avait en avait un, plus gros que les autres, d'un vert doux.

Mais même lui avait appris à reconnaître ces moments où il lui fallait fermer sa grande bouche et se faire oublier.

Ce moment, cet instant - ceux qui allaient suivre - était un de ces moments.

C'était doux, ovale et lisse sous ses doigts.

Il devait se taire. 0u ne pas parler.

Ça ressemblait à une mangue.

Il posa ses dents dessus, pressant doucement, testant la texture extérieure.

Ça n'était pas de la mangue.

Il savait que c'était ferme et farineux, peu savoureux.

Il ouvrit la bouche, le plus grand possible, et mordit dans le fruit, le plus fort possible.

Il n'y avait pas de jus.

Il aurait le temps d'en ingérer plus.

Il mâcha grossièrement et avala hâtivement, s'attelant à pousser le long de sa trachée le plus de poison possible.

Sa gorge se noua alors qu'il attaquait la seconde moitié de la non-mangue.

Il commença à haleter. Il ne s'arrêta pas.

Il ne devait pas parler.

Son cœur se serra.

Il se lécha les lèvres, pour que rien ne lui échappe.

Ses genoux cédèrent. Il ne lâcha pas le fruit mortel. Il en restait à peu près un quart.

Il reposait affalé, le dos contre un des pieds de la table.

Porter sa main à sa bouche fut difficile. Il posa son coude sur sa poitrine pour s'aider.

Il ne parlerait pas. Ses amis seraient saufs, parce qu'il ne parlerait pas, parce qu'il ne dirait _rien_, plus jamais.

Il grignota un morceau de fruit du bout des dents, le força dans sa gorge étranglée.

Son cœur battait la chamade. Son corps luttait pour sa survie.

Un puissant sentiment de victoire l'envahit. Il avait gagné.

Sa vision s'obscurcit brutalement.

Atlantis irait bien.

Le fruit tomba.

_Time out._

La porte s'ouvrit en claquant bruyamment.

* * *

Cette première vignette initia les suivantes, qui seront postées les lundis. Sur l'ensemble, celle-ci est celle dont je suis la plus fière. A votre avis, qui est 'il' ?

_Lyly_[u]


	2. Not staying still

Auteur : _Lyly_[u]

Fandom : SG-A

Bêta-lectrice : Ariani Lee

* * *

Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et surgit dans la pièce sans perdre de temps.

C'était un petit espace très vide entouré de murs nus. Aucune menace.

Son regard tomba sur le milieu de la pièce.

Une chaise, une table, une carafe d'eau avec un verre, une coupe de fruits.

Et McKay affalé par terre.

Sur le sol reposait un fruit presqu'entièrement consommé.

Le même qu'il avait mangé la veille avec les autochtones.

Un agrume alien.

Bourré de citrus.

Seigneur, non !

Il se précipita au chevet de Rodney et tomba à genoux.

Il lui mit deux doigts sur la gorge et compta.

Un,

Deux,

Trois,

Quatre,

Pulsation.

Cinq.

C'était faible et lent, mais c'était là.

Il pouvait faire quelque chose.

Un espoir en trois étapes.

Sans perdre de temps, il tira McKay de manière à l'allonger. Sa tête dodelina sur le sol.

Dégainant son couteau d'assaut, il découpa le tee-shirt bleu science.

L'outil tomba sur le sol en cliquetant, déjà oublié.

Il tira sur les BDUs pour découvrir la hanche, maudissant la ceinture armée les maintenant en place.

La hanche se dévoila blanche, ronde, presque soyeuse.

Enfin découverte.

Il tira de la poche gauche de sa veste l'objet long et cylindrique qui ne le quittait jamais.

Il coinça l'extrémité bleue dans sa bouche et arracha le clapet de sécurité avec ses dents tandis que, de l'autre main, il retirait la protection de l'aiguille.

Posant ses doigts écartés sur le corps inerte pour raffermir l'endroit, il apposa fermement l'objet sur la chair, et attendit.

Un,

Deux,

Clac.

L'EpiPen désormais inutile fut oublié aussi vite que le couteau.

Il massa la chair piquée en petits cercles avec ses pouces en comptant 11 Mississippis.

Troisième étape. Il croisa les mains sur le plexus de Rodney. Il ne sentit aucun battement.

Il se dressa sur les genoux et se laissa retomber sur ses mains.

Un.

Ses cuisses se contractèrent lorsqu'il se souleva de nouveau. Il riva son regard au visage sans vie de l'astrophysicien.

Deux.

Les muscles étaient inertes, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux dramatiquement clos sur leur trésor.

Trois.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à respirer en rythme avec ses mouvements.

Quatre.

« Allez McKay, _allez_ _!_

Cinq.

Ce n'était pas normal. Ça faisait trop longtemps.

Six.

Normalement, l'adrénaline aurait dû déjà agir. Ce n'était pas normal.

Sept.

C'était trop tard.

Huit.

Il était arrivé trop tard.

Il retomba sur ses jambes, l'esprit blanchi.

Il fixa ses doigts écartés posés sur la poitrine inerte.

Il était arrivé trop tard. McKay -_Rodney-_ était mort.

-sensation-

Il retint son souffle.

Il y eut une inspiration.

Ses mains se soulevèrent.

La poitrine de Rodney souleva ses mains.

0h Seigneur Dieu merci !

« Rodney, murmura-t-il, Rodney, Rodney, tout va bien Rodney, tout va bien…

Il lui prit la main et continua de roucouler des paroles rassurantes jusqu'à ce que les deux iris bleus se fixassent sur lui.

« 'ssssss-onnn…

- C'est moi. Tout va bien McKay. Je suis là.

Il se leva pour quérir la carafe d'eau et le verre, aida Rodney à en boire un peu. Pas plus d'un demi-verre, par petites gorgées.

Il se remit à roucouler automatiquement, caressant le front de Rodney du bout des doigts.

« Shh, okay buddy, okay. Concentre-toi sur ta respiration. Prends ton temps.

Rodney ferma les yeux.

Il ne le quitta pas des siens, dévorant son visage, buvant la vision de son torse qui montait et redescendait presque régulièrement.

McKay avait la voix rauque, les yeux vitreux et les pupilles dilatées mais il l'avait regardé, l'avait reconnu.

Il n'était pas arrivé trop tard.

Il passa une main, légère, sur la gorge de son ami, rassuré de le sentir déglutir.

McKay était vivant.

Ils avaient réussi.

Il l'entendait respirer. C'était un son sifflant, mais existant. C'_était_.

Ils avaient récupéré Rodney.

_Try again.

* * *

_

Cette suite est née de mon désir d'imaginer John en action avec un EpiPen pour sauver la peau de notre cher astrophysicien. Il me semble qu'il dit dans un quelconque épisode en porter un, mais on ne le voit jamais. Et moi je veux le voir ! *boude*

**...**

Notes concernant l'aspect médical du texte : Ceci est le véritable fonctionnement de l'EpiPen. L'injection se fait automatiquement dès lors que la pression appliquée sur la zone ciblée reste constante (mesure de sécurité). Les nouveaux modèles sont très simples et plutôt efficaces. Vous trouverez de nombreuses vidés sur les sites spécialisés proposant une démonstration précise du mode d'administration. N'hésitez pas ) Il compte onze Mississippis pour remplir dix secondes normalement c'est un lent Mississippi/seconde mais j'ai pensé qu'il saurait avoir tendance à accélérer sous le coup du stress et de l'urgence, et aurait pensé à y remédier.

Je sais également que l'on ne pratique pas de massage cardiaque sur une personne dont on trouve le pouls, au risque de lui briser inutilement les côtes et lui perforer un voire les deux poumon(s). **Les massages cardiaques servent à ****pallier à l'absence d'activité cardiaque****, et uniquement à ça**. Ici, John a besoin d'accélérer le trajet de l'adrénaline jusqu'au cœur (y a du people derrière qui attend, et pas forcément pour leur dire bonjour.). C'est une mesure désespérée. N'essayez pas !

**...**

_Lyly_[u]


	3. Finding it again

Auteur : _Lyly_[u]

Fandom : SG-A

Bêta-lectrice : Fire Serendipity, mon adorable. Ce ne serait même pas lisible sans elle, remerciez-la !

* * *

Le grésillement désormais familier lui parvint malgré la cacophonie des coups de feu.

[Sheppard à SGA1.]

Peur, angoisse, espoir, soulagement, s'amassèrent à l'entente de sa voix. Toute une pléiade de questions emplit soudainement son esprit. L'as-tu récupéré ? Comment va-t-il ? L'ont-ils blessé ? 0ù êtes-vous ? L'as-tu retrouvé ?

[J'ai récupéré Rodney.]

Ancêtres tout-puissants !

Le soulagement afflua. Le quatrième membre de leur corps blessé venait d'être restitué. Bientôt, l'intégrité de l'organisme serait retrouvée. Savourée.

Un petit sourire ourla ses lèvres.

[0n dégage. Préparez-vous à nous ouvrir le passage.]

« Je suis prête, John.

(Ramène-le vite, John, je suis impatiente.)

Honnêtement, il n'y ait pas grand-chose à faire ici. Mais elle comprenait qu'il fallût garder la Porte et que Ronon était plus apte à aider à transporter Rodney qu'elle en cas d'incapacité physique.

Elle prit donc son mal en patience et attendit, aux aguets près du DHD, le retour de ses compagnons.

Elle n'aimait pas être ainsi coupée de l'équipe. Ils étaient un ensemble coordonné qui fonctionnait à son maximum une fois ses quatre membres réunis.

John pour les jambes,

Rodney pour la tête,

Ronon et elle pour les bras armés.

Bien que John fût bien moins idiot qu'il ne tentait de le faire croire, que Ronon pût se montrer d'une impressionnante compréhension, et qu'elle s'occupât davantage des négociations que John.

Rodney était la tête – le cerveau, les oreilles et la bouche. Il réfléchissait, parlait et entendait de trop.

Cela lui valait bien souvent d'être la victime des taquineries générales, principalement de John et Ronon.

(Être la seule femme dans une équipe d'hommes caractériels n'était pas toujours facile. Elle avait parfois l'impression d'être l'adulte responsable d'un groupe de grands enfants.)

Être le seul scientifique d'une équipe de guerriers puissants n'était pas tous les jours facile.

Ronon et John ne se privaient pas de grand-chose.

Sûrs d'eux et de leurs compétences physiques, ils taquinaient le scientifique sur son singulier dénuement en la matière.

Néanmoins, ça ne devenait jamais cruel ou blessant.

Elle-même avait vu Ronon « entraîner » un Marine s'étant exprimé au sujet du docteur en termes peu flatteurs. Le pauvre homme avait visité le Docteur Beckett les trois nuits suivantes.

Ils détestaient tous qu'il arrivât quelque chose à Rodney (même si Ronon s'en récriait).

Elle retint un soupir. Ne devraient-ils pas déjà l'avoir rejointe ?

Elle voulait savoir qu'il allait bien. L'entendre râler parce que la forêt était encombrée, le soleil trop fort et l'eau trop fraîche.

Presque comme si on l'avait entendue, elle entendit fourrager dans les arbres, quelques mètres devant elle.

P90 prêt à l'usage, elle parcourut des yeux la lisière de la forêt.

Ronon jaillit soudainement devant ses yeux.

Ses bras entouraient et soutenaient fermement Rodney, placé dans la position de la femme le jour de l'union.

Un Rodney immobile, et silencieux.

Une pierre lui tomba dans l'estomac.

Un McKay geignard est un McKay au top de sa condition.

Ce Rodney-là ne grommelait même pas alors que sa tête dodelinait sur l'épaule de Ronon au rythme de sa course.

Par les Ancêtres.

Était-il seulement vivant ?

Ils devaient le ramener à Atlantis.

Elle composa rapidement le code d'Atlantis, utilisant ses deux mains pour aller plus vite.

Il leur fallait ramener Rodney chez eux.

La Porte s'ouvrit dans son habituel rayonnement bleuté.

Elle composa son code d'identification.

Le Docteur Beckett saurait quoi faire.

Ronon ne ralentit même pas, il traversa la Porte sans un regard pour elle.

Le Docteur Beckett saurait soigner Rodney.

Elle l'espérait.

_Game over _


	4. Not Letting it go

Auteur : _Lyly_[u]

Fandom : SG-A

Bêta-lectrice : Seren, mon adorable. Ce ne serait même pas lisible sans elle, remerciez-la

« Activation non-programmée de la Porte !

Le cri de Chuck la fit sortir de son bureau. Elle s'avança sur la plateforme de contrôle.

« C'est Teyla !

- Baissez le bouclier !

Elle regarda l'iris lantien disparaître les sourcils froncés.

Pourquoi SGA-1 revenait-elle en avance ? Ce n'était qu'une simple mission diplomatique sur M4X-183, une planète déjà explorée.

Ronon déboula dans la salle en courant, les dreads affolées.

Il n'y avait aucun coup de feu derrière lui.

Il portait Rodney McKay.

Un Rodney McKay silencieux. Et immobile.

0h mon Dieu.

Le Runner traça vers l'escalier sans prêter une fraction de seconde d'attention à son entourage.

« Ronon ! **Ronon !**

Peine perdue.

A ce moment-là, John surgit à son tour de la Porte, tirant à sa suite Teyla par le poignet.

Il commença aussitôt à hurler.

« **Laissez passer Ronon ! **

Qui aurait pu l'arrêter, de toute manière ? Ce type était un béhémoth. Chewbacca fait homme.

John continua de courir vers les marches, vers elle, sans lâcher Teyla.

« Prévenez Beckett !

Pourquoi ?

« Weir à Beckett !

John lâcha Teyla et engloutit les marches quatre à quatre.

« Fermez le vortex !

[Beckett, j'écoute.]

Chuck pianota sur la console. Le vortex disparut.

« Choc anaphylactique !

0hmonDieunon.

Rodney ?

Rodney avait fait un choc anaphylactique ?

Elle lança son regard vers l'escalier disparaissant dans les profondeurs de la tour en relayant l'information à son responsable médical.

Ronon avait disparu, emmenant avec lui son responsable scientifique inconscient.

[A-t-il eu de l'adrénaline ?]

« Une demi-heure ! cria encore John. La hanche !

Bien. Beckett saurait sûrement quoi faire avec ces informations là.

[ Beckett _out_.]

Elle ne se formalisa pas de l'arrêt brutal du contact radio.

Il y avait plus important.

Rodney avait fait un choc anaphylactique.

Elle avait demandé à Carson quels pouvaient être les risques pour Rodney. Il y avait différentes manifestations, ainsi que différents niveaux d'ampleur. Bien sûr, elle aurait dû savoir que Rodney McKay présenterait le paroxysme des pires symptômes.

La mort.

Non !

Elle avait déjà enterré trop de bonnes personnes.

Elle ne supporterait pas.

Rodney ici était un égal, un ami, au même titre que John, Teyla, Kate ou Carson. Elle avait besoin de lui.

Il était nécessaire. Radek était très bon, mais Rodney était _génial_. Atlantis avait besoin de lui.

Elle ne pouvait pas perdre son CSO*.

Lorsqu'elle reporta son regard sur les deux autres membres de l'équipe SGA-1, elle les trouva concentrés sur la bouche d'escalier, comme s'ils pouvaient voir à travers le naquadah et suivre Ronon puis Carson auprès de Rodney.

Teyla avait le visage fermé et John la tête des mauvais jours. Ç'en était un.

Son meilleur ami sur son lit de mort.

Elle savait, adviendrait-il que Rodney dusse ne s'en remettre, que John se le reprocherait toute sa vie. Les militaires connaissent les risques encourus et signent pour ça – John pouvait encaisser leur perte. Mais Rodney, l'exubérant et volubile Rodney McKay, était un civil – John ne pourrait pas accepter de ne pas avoir pu protéger un innocent ayant déposé sa vie à ses pieds.

Rodney ne pouvait pas mourir.

Si Rodney mourait, elle perdait un ami, son CSO, son CEO et Atlantis.

C'était inacceptable.

« Allons dans mon bureau, dit-elle gentiment.

John reporta son attention sur elle.

Elle le vit réfléchir activement, peser le pour et le contre, la possibilité d'aller rejoindre son ami blessé contre son devoir d'officier militaire.

Finalement,

« D'accord. Teyla ?

- Je suis là, John, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix appliquée.

Malgré la maîtrise de Teyla, elle entendit tout ce qui ne fut pas dit : Je reste avec toi. J'ai peur. Je ne te laisse pas. Restons ensemble.

« Bien.

Elle fit demi-tour et les mena jusqu'à son bureau. John s'affala sur le siège le plus proche de la porte tandis que Teyla s'asseyait lentement sur celui de droite.

Elle exigea du Colonel qu'il lui fît son rapport et l'homme s'exécuta. Elle décida que les Ménotiens allaient disparaître de la liste des peuples alliés/commerciaux et apparaître dans celle des traîtres/ennemis.

A un moment, Ronon revint.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui.

Ronon faisait toujours peur (entre le grizzli affamé et le béhémoth déprimé) mais elle pouvait dire qu'il était inquiet pour Rodney. Quoiqu'en dît le grand guerrier, l'astrophysicien était un membre de son équipe – et Ronon protégeait sa famille, ses amis, son équipe.

John et Teyla, dans l'expectative, regardaient Ronon comme s'il avait toutes les réponses des mondes. Elle supposa qu'elle avait la même expression, elle aussi.

« Beckett ne m'a rien dit.

0h.

C'était normal, vu que Rodney venait d'arriver et tout, mais c'était décevant.

« Il l'a très rapidement pris en charge dès notre arrivée. Il a regardé ses yeux et sa hanche, et l'a emmené.

Elle hocha la tête. Les yeux pour la réactivité, la hanche pour l'injection. D'accord.

Bien.

C'était bien.

Rodney était entre les mains de Carson, l'un des hommes les plus capables qui fût.

…

Ça ne la rassurait pas.

Teyla hocha la tête également, d'une manière qui n'était pas sans rappeler Teal'c, John soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Tic nerveux.

Les mots de Ronon n'avaient pas allégé l'atmosphère.

« Continuez, ordonna-t-elle au Colonel.

John essaya un instant de redevenir le Colonel, échoua et reprit la parole en ami.

« Quand je suis entré, il était déjà inconscient. Il y avait ce fruit, cette espèce de mangue verte au goût de pêche trop mûre.

- C'est un fruit ménotien, précisa Teyla. Le trigu.

- 0uais, et c'est aussi une sorte d'agrume.

Elle se sentit pâlir.

Un agrume. Rodney était mortellement allergique au citrus.

Seigneur.

« Il en a mangé, souffla-t-elle.

Ils avaient empoisonné Rodney.

« Presque un tout entier, confirma John.

- Comment ont-ils su, John ?

Comment, _comment_ ?

« Le Docteur McKay n'y a pas touché hier soir, après que le Colonel Sheppard y ait goûté.

- Je vois.

Logique. Très simple, également. Joyeux hypocondriaque, Rodney n'était pas du genre à jouer de discrétion vis-à-vis d'hypothétiques risques sanitaires.

« C'est ma faute.

0n y était. John et Rodney.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça, contredit-elle.

- Pas besoin. Je le sais.

- Vous lui avez sauvé la vie, John, intervint Teyla de sa voix douce mais ferme. Vous avez eu le bon réflexe en lui faisant cette injection.

- Beckett a dit que vous avez bien fait, ajouta Ronon, adossé à un mur derrière eux.

Bien fait. Si Beckett l'avait dit, ça devait être vrai.

John ouvrait la bouche – sûrement pour s'auto-lapider – lorsque sa radio grésilla.

[Beckett au Docteur Weir.]

John referma la bouche avec un 'clap !' audible. Le silence tomba sur la pièce.

Elle cessa de respirer.

« Carson !

[Il dort. Vous pouvez venir.]

- Très bien. 0n arrive. Merci Carson.

Ronon fut le premier à quitter le bureau, avant même qu'elle eut fini de parler.

Ils s'entassèrent dans le transporteur. John, tendu comme un piquet, avait croisé les mains dans dos de manière militaire. Surplombée par l'ombre de géant de Ronon, Teyla se tenait raide, presque rigide entre les deux hommes.

Elle n'eut que le temps de cligner des yeux.

Carson les accueillit feuillets en main et les conduisit dans son bureau, dont il ferma la porte après Ronon.

Elle s'assit, ainsi que Teyla. John vint se placer debout à l'épaule de Teyla, les bras croisés. La posture rigide exsudait la tension, l'anxiété et la nervosité. Ronon s'adossa sûrement quelque part derrière eux.

« Bien.

Elle fixa Carson avec attention. En fait, il était le point de mire de toute l'assemblée.

« Je dois d'abord vous dire que son état est stable.

Hmm. Stable-bien ou stable-mauvais ?

« 0n a soigneusement regardé ses constantes vitales et avons procédé à un lavage d'estomac. Il dort présentement. Je le garde en observation cette nuit et demain. D'ici là, il martyrisera sûrement déjà mon personnel.

MercimonDieu.

Rodney allait s'en sortir.

Elle sentit presque physiquement ses amis se relâcher.

Teyla baissa le front en souriant doucement, John se passa une main (l'autre, cette fois-ci) dans les cheveux en soufflant et Ronon grogna doucement (et elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir associer ces deux mots, mais Ronon étalait une palette impressionnante de nuances grognées).

Elle-même s'autorisa à se détendre. C'était bon d'entendre ça.

« Ensuite, je veux féliciter quiconque a procédé à l'injection. Excellent réflexe, ça lui a certainement sauvé la vie.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil John hocher sèchement la tête et laissa filtrer un léger soupir.

Rodney était sauf. L'information tournait encore.

Elle ne perdrait ni amis, ni vies, ni Atlantis.

_Restart_

_...  
_

CSO : _Chief Scientist Officer_

CMO : _Chief Medical Officer_ – Carson (0uais, j'aime pas Jennifer, désolée c'pas ma faute, je la trouve plate. En plus elle essaie de mettre le grappin sur Rody. Eurk.)

MCEO/CEO Military : _Military Chief Executor Officer_ (L'officier le plus gradé [_ranking officer_] d'un contingent est en charge de la base militaire ciblée. Ici, le Major puis Lieutenant-Colonel John Sheppard sur Atlantis)

...

Un point de vue un peu en dehors de l'équipe... J'aime beaucoup Élisabeth, que je trouve sympathique, humaine et charismatique. Peut-être que celui de Radek suivra. J'ai pas mal d'idées pour continuer hypothétiquement la série, même si la prochaine vignette la 'clôturera'. J'espère que celle-ci vous a plu :)


	5. Seeing it

Auteur : _Lyly_[u]

Fandom : SG-A

Bêta-lectrice : Ariani Lee

* * *

Sheppard souriait.

Teyla souriait.

Weir souriait.

McKay parlait.

Lui-même souriait, perché de sa couchette vide près de celle de McKay.

Le scientifique était réveillé depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, mais le Docteur Beckett avait gardé ça secret, donc c'était leur première visite.

McKay avait repris des couleurs et babillait sur l'« horrible ponction vampirique procédée par une des sorcières vaudou à la solde de Carson ». Du grand McKay.

Il n'y avait plus rien de l'être à peine conscient, inanimé, qu'il avait porté lui-même jusqu'au bon médecin.

McKay avait très bien récupéré.

0n l'oubliait souvent, mais Rodney McKay était un battant.

Un putain de scientifique armé capable de faire imploser tout un système solaire.

Allergique à une molécule présente dans tous les agrumes de manière générale, plus quelques autres aliments pour être exact.

Un brusque élan de rage monta en lui.

Le torse de Mckay ne présentait aucune ecchymose, le tee-shirt avait été déchiré par le couteau de Sheppard.

Ces _golakh_ n'avaient pas battu McKay, ils l'avaient empoisonné.

Juste empoisonné.

Sans essayer d'obtenir d'informations.

Juste pour le tuer.

Juste pour tuer.

Il regrettait que Weir ait interdit tous voyages vers ce monde-ci.

« Euuh, Ronon ?

Il releva la tête.

McKay le regarda en retour, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Quoi ?

- Pas que, hm, ce soit flippant, mais euh, tu veux bien arrêter de me fixer comme ça ?

Il cligna des yeux.

Pris dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas porté attention à son entourage et avait atomisé des yeux le malade.

Il grogna. D'accord.

« Hey, Rodney.

- Hmm ?

Sheppard et Weir échangèrent un regard sans sourire.

Il se redressa.

L'heure des explications venait de sonner.

Sheppard poursuivit.

« 0n aimerait savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Je m'en doutais.

McKay baissa la tête et considéra sa réponse pendant un moment.

« Prends ton temps, essaie de rester cal-

- Il ne s'est rien passé, coupa McKay.

- Pardon ?

- Il ne s'est rien passé, répéta McKay.

Rien passé ?

Mais

« je t'ai retrouvé inconscient en train de t'asphyxier !

Merci Sheppard.

« Il a bien dû se passer quelque chose pour te forcer à manger le…

- Trigu.

- Merci Teyla. Le trigu, Rodney.

McKay se mordilla la lèvre et soupira.

« Non. C'est comme je vous l'ai dit, il ne s'est rien passé.

McKay mentait.

C'était irritant.

McKay, ne mentait pas, et s'il le faisait, ça ne comptait pas parce qu'on le remarquait tout de suite.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas l'air de mentir.

McKay était peut-être beaucoup de choses, mais il n'était ni menteur ni suicidaire.

L'homme ne s'approchait pas à moins de cent mètres d'un citron (sauf dans le mess).

Alors quoi, il avait mangé ce poison tout seul, peut-être ?

McKay devait savoir qu'ils reviendraient le chercher.

Sheppard était très à cheval sur le '0n ne laisse personne derrière' militaire – encore plus dans sa propre équipe, sa famille.

Tout ce qu'avait McKay à faire était de tenir le coup quelques heures en essayant de ne pas avouer de choses trop importantes.

Genre, pas comme avec Kolya, par exemple. (quoiqu'il en sût juste ce qu'on lui avait dit)

Ce n'était pas si compliqué, il n'y avait nul besoin de se suicider.

0h.

McKay avait une arme à feu, mais il avait utilisé un fruit. McKay avait choisi l'asphyxie au crâne explosé.

Pourquoi choisir une mort longue et lente – atroce – à une fin rapide et brutale ? La balle était plus sale mais plus directe. 0n ne se sentait pas agoniser pendant de longs et pénibles moments.

Ça ne collait pas.

Sauf « si », et là, par contre, là… Tout concordait.

Doucement, il tendit la main et alla frôler du bout des doigts l'avant-bras gauche du scientifique.

McKay se figea.

Weir arrêta de parler et tout le monde regarda ses doigts retracer la cicatrice laissée par Acustus Kolya.

Chacun d'eux put entendre Mckay déglutir.

« Il ne s'est rien passé, répéta McKay en suivant du regard ses doigts mats sur sa peau pâle.

Il acquiesça.

Non, il ne s'était rien passé.

McKay avait fait en sorte qu'il ne se passe rien.

Lui ne l'aurait pas fait de la même manière, mais il n'est pas Rodney Mckay. Il est un guerrier, un militaire de carrière, un _Runner_.

McKay est un scientifique en mauvaise condition physique, dont le seul atout en ces cas-là se révèle être son intellect.

L'homme venait de passer un nouveau palier dans son estime. Il respectait déjà l'intellect et les capacités intellectuelles de McKay le scientifique venait de lui prouver qu'il méritait aussi son titre de combattant.

McKay, réalisa-t-il, McKay, dans son exubérance et son moi-je extrême, était sage. Plus qu'on ne croyait.

Et brave. Plus qu'on ne le voyait.

Il avait toujours pensé que l'homme sage n'est pas celui qui a raison mais celui qui a conscience de ses limites que l'homme brave n'est pas celui qui se jette en première ligne, mais celui qui a conscience de ses faiblesses et les dépasse.

Rodney McKay avait peur de presque tout presque tout le temps, mais il continuait jour après jour à partir en mission.

« Hey, McKay.

L'homme releva lentement la tête vers lui.

« Merci.

Silence.

Il vit la surprise dans les yeux bleus. McKay se lécha les lèvres, hésitant, puis baissa les yeux.

« Vraiment, insista-t-il en posant la main sur le bras scarifié.

McKay releva la tête vers lui et le dévisagea un moment, silencieux, avant de hausser maladroitement une épaule et de hocher un peu la tête, sèchement.

Satisfait, il se redressa reprenant toutes ses mains. Souriant, il crocheta ses doigts autour des supports métalliques des couches médicales.

Ils avaient là un sacré petit guerrier.

Un putain de scientifique capable de faire imploser tout un système solaire et de transformer son allergie en arme.

La bravoure d'un homme ne se mesure pas à ses exploits, à sa force ou au nombre de personnes qu'il sauve.

Le voile venait de s'ouvrir, il le voyait maintenant.

Il se demandait même comment il avait pu le rater.

* * *

Cette vignette est celle dont je suis la moins satisfaite. Ça ne ressemble pas au résultat que j'escomptais, et même en essayant de la remanier ça ne change rien. J'espère quand même que cette incursion dans l'esprit de notre Runner préféré vous aura plu. C'est terminé pour l'instant^^ mais si vous avez des envies de PoVs, laissez-le-moi savoir et je verais ;) Je pense faire Radek à un moment ou à un autre, et peut-être Kavanaugh aussi. Ça vous tente ?


End file.
